


Love is Blind

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awkward Minho trying not to be awkward, M/M, Newt is a great date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: AU Where Minho gets stood up by his friend Thomas, but it works out in his favor.





	Love is Blind

“What do you mean you can’t come?” Minho asked his best friend Thomas over the phone. He couldn’t believe his friend bailed on him again. He’d been alone at the table for twenty-five minutes already and the waiter kept shooting him pitiful looks.

“Look, I’m sorry, man. Something happened with Teresa’s dad and I gotta meet her at the hospital. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“You’re dead to me, shank.” Minho joked. Well, mostly joked. Though Thomas was still attempting to apologize, Minho pressed the red end call button with a sigh. This was the third time this year his friend cancelled on him at the last minute.

Just then the waiter stopped by for the third time asking if he’d like to just go ahead and order. “No, that’s okay. I think I’ll wait a few more minutes.” The waiter gave him another sad look and headed off.

As he was contemplating how to leave without looking awkward and lame, a figure approached him. The man was tall and lanky with sandy blonde hair and a crooked smile. And he was really attractive. Like oh my god attractive. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Newt. But, um, you already knew that.” The man, Newt, scratched the back of his neck and offered Minho an awkward smile. Oh my god he’s British too?“  
It occurred then to Minho that this incredibly attractive man was here for a blind date. And that he was (as of now) single. In a daring move, he replied, “hi, Newt. Nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, you too, Ben.” Newt replied as he sat down, his smile never leaving his face.

Ben, Minho thought. I can roll with Ben.

The waiter came by then and Newt ordered a glass of Pepsi, his smile never faltering. Turning back to Minho, he asked “so Alby tells me you’re a huge baseball fan?”

No, he thought. “Yeah!” He said instead. “Go Mets!”

“I know it’s only midway through the season, but what do you think about our playoff potential?”

“Uhmm… pretty good I think? As long as the Yankees don’t beat us.”

“You don’t really like baseball, do you?” Newt asked with a laugh. Minho was so caught up in the way his Newt’s nose crinkled and the way his laugh sounded like church bells on Christmas morning that he almost forgot to answer.

“How’d you know?”

“The Yankees and Mets are in two different divisions, there’s no way the Yankees could kick us out of playoff contention” the blonde responded with a warm grin. “So what are you into then, Ben?”

Minho sighed, knowing that even if he could fool this stunning British man into believing he’s ‘Ben,’ he’d be forced to either live a lie or disappoint Newt in the end. As crazy as it was, he really wanted this impromptu date to go well. He really wanted to see Newt again.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m actually not the lucky guy you came here for. My name’s Minho and my friend stood me up which is why I’m here alone tonight and also I prefer football, erm, American football and you were just so friendly and hot that I went along with it.” He paused to breathe, having rushed out the last sentence in hopes that Newt wouldn’t be able to understand him and therefore not be able to figure out how pitiful Minho was. “I’m really sorry.”  
He refused to look up, choosing rather to watch as his fingers tapped against his water glass. After a long minute, he finally dared to shoot Newt a glance. Much to his surprise, the blonde was still smiling so radiant it was almost blinding.

“I kind of guessed.”

“What?” Minho asked, shocked.

“Right after I ordered my drink I saw that bloke over there,” Newt started, motioning towards a lone diner several tables down. “Which is when I remembered that Alby described this Ben as blonde and muscular, which definitely isn’t you. Plus you had an astounding lack of baseball knowledge. I would know, I googled the Mets ten minutes before coming here.”

Just then the waiter came by and got their orders. As he was leaving, Minho leaned closer to Newt and asked, “So, uh, what are you going to do?”  
“About?”

“Me? The poor guy over there named Ben? Your date?”

Newt paused for a moment, then his face lit up. “Oh!” He gave a quick reassurance to Minho before scampering off. Well. But before the Asian could even begin to ponder where his date had run off to, Newt was back.

“What’d you do?”

“I gave the poor bloke fifty dollars to tell Alby he had a wonderful date but didn’t think it would work out,” Newt said with a shrug. 

Minho leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. “So you’d rather stay with the guy who lied about being your blind date?”

“He only did it for a chance to date me. Who can blame him, really?”

“I’m starting to think Ben’s the lucky one here. I mean, he got paid for not having to talk to you!” 

“Ouch,” the brit mocked hurt. “I didn’t have to stay with you. I saw right through your façade from the beginning, you know”

“Right, like you would’ve left me,” Minho responded with a snort.

Suddenly serious, the blonde responded, “Well I’m glad I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Catch me on my tumblr: becarefuldontdienewt!


End file.
